Blossoms
by Kraziibunny11
Summary: She got a little gift from her watery friend, seeing as he was the only one left. And she shaped it into her own little secret technique


**Authors note: I'm supposed to be writing other stories but oh well.**

**She got a little gift from a certain watery friend. **

_**Konoha**_

Tucking her fan into the obi of her kimono and pushing her feet into her geta, she looked at herself in the mirror and smoothed down her kimono and traced the cherry blossoms that littered her furisode. Her sleeves went past her fingertips. Putting her pink hair into a tsubushi shimada bun and placed two tama pins into her hair. Zaku and Dosu had decided to go out to find places to eat and to find ninja equipment stores (to spy on konaha teams) so while they were out Sakura decided to do a little snooping of her own. Opening her room door she locked it and put the key next to her fan. Walking down a flight of stairs she caught many stares from those in the lobby. Ignoring the stares she walked through the doors of the inn. Shielding her eyes from the sun she walked down the street praising herself for the choice of a light kimono.

She walked past a catwalk to see a Suna genin holding what looked to be a Konoha academy student along with a group of Konoha genin.

"What do we have here?" she called out taking small steps towards the group. Taking out her fan she fanned herself with it before hitting the boys hand with the wooden part. He scowled and dropped the academy student, the boy ran off to the other side. She walked into the middle of the two groups, "Now, ladies and gentlemen. You should save this for the exams" she winked looking at the Suna boy.

"Wait wait wait, what exams?" a loud voice (one that defiantly didn't need to be that loud) shouted.

She turned to the Konoha team and raised her eyebrow "My, you didn't know? Konoha is hosting the Chunin exams" the girl who was with the loud mouth blond glared at her.

"Ami stop." a voice called out. She looked towards the voice to see a boy jump out of the tree. She stared at the boy but turned as she heard almost silent footsteps

"Kankuro why are you talking to these fools?" a cold voice called out making the Suna boy flinch.

"Well I- you see" he stuttered.

The girl who was beside the boy Sakura presumed was Kankuro said "Gaara" quietly. The boy's hair was red, he was smaller than his teammates and seemed younger, but both of his teammates seemed afraid.

Sakura grinned and said "and who might you be, hmm?" the boy slowly looked at Sakura and she felt a twinge of fear creep into her.

The boy stared at her for a bit before answering "Gaara. And who are you?" he said simply.

"Sakura, from Oto." she pointed to her obi, which had music symbols embroidered in as well as the steel plate from the Oto headband sewn in.

"And you?" he nodded towards the boy who had jumped from the tree.

"Uchiha Sasuke." he answered.

Sakura smirked; this was the boy that she and her team would have to test at the Chunin exams. He had potential; he just hadn't unlocked it all.

Suddenly she felt Dosu and Zaku's chakra flare "Anyways I have to go, it seems my teammates are in some sort of trouble." waving at both teams she cut a path through the Konoha team and walked slowly towards where she felt their chakra. She assumed that they had found a place to eat or a ninja equipment shop. She had hoped that it was a food place as it was already past noon and she was getting a bit grouchy from lack of food. As if that renewed her energy she started walking as fast as her shoes allowed her. As she reached them she saw that they were standing infront of what looked to be a small ramen stand.

Sakura raised her eyebrow "Really? This is the best you could find?" she said.

Dosu nodded as Zaku answered "A lot of the locals recommended it." Sakura sighed and lifted up the flaps in front of the store "Welcome!" a man's voice said. Sakura saw the man move to the front of the stall.

"Ah new comers?" the man's warm voice said. Sakura nodded and sat down at one of the stools.

"A vegetable ramen please and two pork for them" Sakura said and used her thumb to point at her two teammates. The man nodded and walked to the back and Zaku and Dosu sat down. "So I found Oro-chan's little obsession. He jumped out of a tree." Zaku and Dosu turned to Sakura

"Seriously? What does he look like?" Zaku asked

"Well exactly like the pictures. He has two teammates one has purple hair and looks a bit useless along with an orange urchin who looks a bit less useless. He doesn't look like much." Sakura answered.

Dosu responded with " Your 'doesn't look like much' is a different level than ours you know." Sakura laughed nodding just as the flap of the stall was lifted and a voice said "Oi you're from earlier!" Sakura turned around to see the yellow urchin she was talking about.

"So I Am." she shrugged trying to hint to him that she was uninterested in anything he said. Luckily the ramen she had ordered had just come and gave her an excuse to not talk to him.

"Oh, Naruto-kun! A pork ramen for you?" this Naruto kid nodded and sat next to Dosu who immediately started glaring at him. Sighing internally Sakura finished her ramen and waited for Zaku and Dosu to finish theirs. Counting the correct amount of money for all three of their meals Sakura placed the bills and coins on the counter. "See you at the exams."

"I found a ninja equipment store." Minutes later of walking through the streets Dosu finally spoke up. Zaku turned his head to Dosu as Sakura inclined her head towards him. "It's just down this street and it's hard to miss." He pointed forward towards where a bridge was along with small man made rapids.

They walked towards it and Zaku spoke up "It looks like this is where a small lake empties out to." At their questioning stares he elaborated, "I found it while I was looking around the village." Sakura let out a small noise of understanding and Dosu nodded. They reached the edge of the rapids and Dosu pointed to a cylinder shaped building with a large shuriken sticking out the top of the building.

"Oh I see what you mean by hard to miss." Sakura muttered staring in awe.

"Do you think that the shuriken is real?" Zaku asked squinting up at it. Sakura turned to regard him with an incredulous look before hitting him on the head with her fan. She shook her head as she walked into the store and Zaku was clutching his head and complaining while entered the store. Dosu sighed wishing he had not shown them the store today as he was tired and he wished he could just go back to the inn and rest. He looked through the store window to see Sakura already talking avidly to the storekeeper and Zaku looking at various tunics and sighed again before entering the store.

About an hour later they entered the inn room only to see Orochimaru sitting on the forth bed. Sakura cocked her head in question and he simply answered "Clone." Sakura nodded in understanding before sitting on the bed in front of him and Zaku and Dosu joined her.

"Tomorrow I wish for you to relax. As I'm assuming that you got everything you need today. If not quickly go out tomorrow to get what you need. You will need to plan out any strategies. Any questions?"

"Why are we fighting that Uchiha kid? He doesn't sound like such a big deal." Zaku said arrogantly.

"Ku ku ku, you will see." And with that he vanished into a poof and his clone was gone.

"Well, that was creepy but we'd better go to sleep. We have one day before the exams. Let's not waste it."


End file.
